The Core B Gene Expression Facility has four major aims: 1. To maintain breeding colonies of transgenic mouse lines and to provide cohorts of transgenic mice for studies proposed in Projects 1, 2 and 3 of this Program Project grant. 2. To establish C57Bl/6 congenic lines of the transgenic mice used throughout the study. 3. To generate new transgenic, knockout and knock-in mice. 4. To generate adenovirus expression vectors. The Core B Gene Expression Facility will be a shared resource of the Program and will play a central role in our investigations in the pathogenesis of Stroke and Neuronal Injury.